Traditional content management systems allow users to check out assets (e.g., files, etc.), and at a later time, check them back in. For example, a user may check out the latest version of assets to edit them. When the user checks out an asset, the media management locks that asset to prevent other users from overwriting the asset's contents. Other users may still view the asset or update the metadata, however, they cannot check out or modify the content of the asset. Once an asset is checked back in, Media Management keeps the previous version of the asset as well as the new modified version. While traditional content management systems allow users to check-out multiple files, files have to be checked-in one-at-a-time.